3  Finding Magenta
by rocky-winchester
Summary: Wait! This should be read AFTER my story 'Riff's deception', it follows on :  so if you've read Master, this doesn't need explaining. Thanks :D


Magenta ran. She ran fast through the long hallways of the castle. Her heart was pounding, her blood was pumping violently through her body, she was running out of breath and had a stitch in her side but still she kept on running. Running seemed to be helping; she wanted to clear her mind of what she had just seen, her brother, the love of her life with someone else?

Magenta got to her bedroom door and walked inside, slamming her door like a child, she leaned her back against the closed door and let herself sink to the floor. She pulled her arms towards her stomach and cried. She could still see her brother's face, enjoying being touched by someone else. She could hear his moans and see him licking his lips, pleasure taking over him. _Why? _She thought to herself through her sobs, _why would he do this to her?_ she couldn't find an answer.

She wasn't an emotional person; she could overcome anything and laughed most things off. People had always hurt her, called her names, shouted things about her and her brother that were damn right cruel. She was used to being bullied in school and teased at home. It's fair to say Magenta had had a pretty bad life, the only person she was ever able to count on and trust, was her brother, Riff. Now, as she sat, curled into herself on the floor of her bedroom, as tears streamed down her face and wept, she realised she had lost him too...

Riff sat on the floor in the deserted, now dark hallway, the look on his sisters face as she caught him with Frank still stuck in his mind. He needed to find her, he needed to explain. He pulled himself up and dusted himself off, he rubbed his face and realised he must look like hell. _Bedroom _he thought to himself and made his way to his and his sister's bedroom.

_KNOCK, KNOCK! _Riff tapped on the door but there was no answer, he went to let himself in but the door was locked.

_KNOCK, KNOCK! _He tried again.

"Magenta..." he spoke but it came out barely a whisper, his heart still felt heavy, he body and soul ached with every breath but speaking hurt much more.

He inhaled deeply and tried again, "Magenta, please..." he choked.

He turned around and leaned against the door; he lowered himself to the ground and waited quietly.

A mere few minutes had passed when he heard a deep sob, "Why?" the voice spoke through the door.

"Please open the door" Riff begged his sister.

"I don't want to see you" she replied.

"I need to see you Magenta, please..."

Seconds passed in complete silence but she responded "You don't get to see me..." she said coldly.

"I need you 'Genta, please?" his voice was sad and desperate.

Magenta felt another tear and dabbed at her eyes

"You were all I had left..." stated Magenta into the cold darkness of her room. "You are all I know, Riff!" she said between deep breaths, her voice shaking and her heart breaking.

"Let me in and I'll explain, I didn't mean to, I love you..." he said.

Silence fell between them once more, Magenta didn't, couldn't say she loved him back, images of Frank touching her brother kept filling her head, their faces swam through her mind and she wanted them gone.

"Do you remember", Magenta said quietly, "When we were younger and you promised you'd never hurt me like the others did?" she took a deep breath and continued "Do you remember what I told you after that troll Geneva almost beat me to death?"

He remembered. That was the worst day of Riff's life. He had wanted to kill that Geneva ever since she laid a hand on his sister. Every day for a year he dreamed about murdering her, _never again _he had told himself that day, _never again is someone going to hurt Magenta. _And now, she's sitting on the other side of this door, more hurt than he'd ever seen her and it was all his fault.

"I'm so sorry, let me in Magenta, just please let me explain"

"You're not listening Riff!" she shouted. "I just can't do it..."

With that Magenta took a deep breath and stood up, her body was shaking, her skin was cold, her blood felt cold, everything felt broken and she hated it.

"I can't do this anymore brother!" she shouted through the door, her tears had started again and her voice shook as she said "I'm sorry", she touched the door gently and walked away, she reached the other side of her bed, found what she needed and bent down to pick it up...

_Not listening to what? _Riff thought. _Can't do what anymore? What did she mean? _Riff sat still a moment before realising what Magenta was talking about, before a mental slap got him moving again, he stood to his feet and shouted through the door "MAGENTA! OPEN THE DOOR", no answer.

He wasn't sad anymore, he wasn't crying, he was scared, it was fear that had took over his voice, "OPEN IT MAGENTA, PLEASE" he begged, he looked around for something he could use. He looked down the corridor and could see a metal barrel. He went for it and picked up it, not even realising how heavy it was for one person and started to bang at the door with it.

BANG! Magenta jumped. She held a long silver blade to her stomach, bracing herself to pierce her skin and plough it straight in to her own body. The banging at the door scared her enough to take a few moments before attempting it again.

BANG! Her eyes were stinging, her hands were shaking, she felt alone and empty and for the second time in her life, longed to be dead, she longed not to feel again, it hurt too much.

BANG! BANG! Riff barged the barrel harder and harder into the door, he was afraid of what he would find when he got the other side, _what if it's too late _he thought to himself. _Please be okay, please._

The door finally swung open and Magenta looked up. Riff had froze at the door and held his hands up to her "Genta" he said softly "Please don't do this" he could see the anger, the sadness, the determination in his sister's face. He lowered his gaze to the object she was holding and seen a 12 inch silver blade attached to her delicate white hands.

"It hurts Riff", she cried.

"It wasn't planned, you have to believe me" Riff said taking a step towards his sister.

"I lost everything back then ! I thought I lost everything, my face was ruined, my body broken, my clothes were a mess, my favourite doll was gone, when mummy found out she was disgusted with me and I thought I lost everything!" Magenta spoke quickly and started to lower the knife, she started pacing the room slightly, moving her feet back and forth. "...but I hadn't, I still had you." She concluded.

"You still have me, you will always have me" he said calmly taking another step forwards.

"Not if you feel you have to find comfort elsewhere, brother!" she had raised her voice again, anger and sadness filling the room.

"Never! That's not how it was, I beg you to put that down and listen to me", he nodded his head towards the knife and inched closer.

Magenta's shoulders slumped a little and it made her looked defeated, her head dropped, she held one hand to her head and pressed her fingers into her closed eyes, stopping the tears, her body started to shake and she started to sob again. Her cries were heart wrenching.

Riff stepped closer to her and took hold of her hand which held the knife and with his other hand yanked the weapon out of the clutches of her fingers and threw it to the side. He wrapped his arm around her neck and drew her head into his chest; she stayed there, snuggled into his warm body for a few minutes.

"You know how he can be my darling", Riff said. "I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that, I love you, I tried to stop, I was stopping, I don't even remember it getting that far, you have to believe me"

She lifted her head back and started into her brother's eyes. "I believe you..." she started and Riff sighed in relief. His eyes were closed and he hung his head and exhaled deeply, releasing some of the worry. _SLAP! _Riff lost his balance and stumbled backwards, his face was stinging and it took him a second to understand why. He was about to ask why, but there was no point.

Magenta raised her arm and slapped him again, releasing some of the pain he had made her feel that day, she was paying him back in violence. She kicked her brother to the floor and planted her foot in his stomach. She let all the anger and pain she had felt that day, that evening, the new found hatred she had for her Master, the pain her brother had caused her, the memories of her father beating them and their mother disowning them, that bitch Geneva beating her and leaving her for dead.

After a while, the dark mist had cleared and she looked at her brother lying on the floor, beaten. "Oh no" she whispered. She only meant to slap him, once or twice, he deserved that much, she never meant this.

"It's okay" Riff moaned, reading the worry in his sisters face. Riff's face was bruised and battered, his clothes were torn and Magenta could see marks on his chest and arms.

She tried to apologise, she couldn't.

Riff watched his sister through a half closed eye and watched a tear rolling silently down her cheek. He propped himself up, it ached and every inch of him hurt but he carried on anyway. He reached his hand to her face and wiped away the tear.

"It's okay baby", he said, his voice soft and breath warm on her neck.

"I didn't mean to" Magenta whispered, her voice returning to her.

"I know, I know" Riff took a deep breath "I would never want to hurt you, Magenta, Frank is nothing to me, You, my beautiful sister, are everything"

She turned her head to look at him, her face was red and blotchy from all the crying but she still managed to look beautiful. She looked at Riff's face, one eye swollen and already starting to turn black. She lifted her hand and stroked him.

He jumped a little at the touch, his face sore, but he let her carry on.

They were sitting in front of each other on the floor, almost sitting on each other's laps, but not quite.

"No one will ever take me away from you, you know", he spoke quietly to her.

"It felt like it today", she huffed, still sadness filled her voice.

"You are my everything, Magenta", his voice was stern and serious. "You are my sister and I love you, I will protect you forever and I promise you, nothing with ever come between us again"

"I love you too Riff", the way she said this, made the room feel lighter, she leaned in and with her soft lips and kissed Riff, it was the first time through this whole ordeal that they knew that they would be okay. It would take some time, but after all, they aren't just lovers, they are family and ultimately; they'll always be there for each other.


End file.
